


Doctor Who-themed Poems

by bellaaanovak



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaanovak/pseuds/bellaaanovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection I'm starting of poems I write to, about, or from the perspective of the characters of Doctor Who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who-themed Poems

#1 – _Tenth Doctor and Rose Tyler_

 

You are celestial.

You are made of stars

and born from love.

The heat of the explosion

will never compare to the heat of

her touch.

The shine of your hearts beating

will never be as bright as

her eyes.

You have seen things no one believes,

and you will always believe

in her.

You are celestial

and when you look at her

you collapse all over again.

 

[ ](http://i65.photobucket.com/albums/h225/Selkek/MLP-LineBreak-C.png)

 

#2 – _Eleventh Doctor and Amy Pond ft. a bit of Rory Williams and Amy Pond_

 

It hurt me to watch you suffer.

The worst part was being incapable of helping you.

What was the point of me?

Your smile is false

and you don’t even know it.

There is a longing in your heart

I am trying to satisfy,

but I am a miserable failure.

I may be selfish, selfish enough to want you,

but I am not selfish enough to act on it.

You have a hole in your life

only he can fill.

I am just a story,

a fairytale,

an unbelievable comfort to your broken mind.

All stories have to end, though,

and despite my efforts to rewrite the book,

I always end up on the same torn page.

There’s you, and there’s me,

and there’s you and him.

Two halves of a whole.

In the puzzle that is your life,

he is the only missing piece.

I’ve done so much to attempt

at putting you together,

but my edges are too rough

to fit into that empty space.

I will desperately cut and trim and shape myself

into exactly what you need,

but the fact remains –

he is the only piece who will fit.

The only epilogue you need.

The only star in your sky.

I’m just a dim light in the background,

but as of late, I am your only light.

I so selfishly want you to need my candlelight,

but the best thing about you is your radiance.

You are your own light, now.

You don’t need me anymore,

and even though you don’t need him, either,

he needs you.

So you will always choose him

because together,

his match and your spark create a fire

I only dream to be part of.

 

[ ](http://i65.photobucket.com/albums/h225/Selkek/MLP-LineBreak-C.png)

 

#3 – _Twelfth Doctor and Clara Oswald_

 

You are on fire.

You burn everything you touch;

nothing can escape your spark –

not even me.

On the contrary,

I am drawn to your heat,

and I long to be turned to dust simply from your radiance.

I am addicted to your flame

and you know it, too.

You dance and flicker and flash,

practically begging me to lie down and ignite.

And I would… I have.

I have, time and time again,

because you are just so irresistible.

You reduce me to ashes

just with your smile.

God only knows what would happen to me

if I got the privilege to kiss you.

I would gladly submit myself

and allow you to incinerate me

simply by holding my hand.

**Author's Note:**

> There's definitely more where this came from. Be sure to send me prompts and subscribe to my pseud/profile, and/or this work so you can get notified when I update!


End file.
